dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Null Elemental (3.5e Monster)
A null elemental is a void, an absence in the fabric of space that seeks to devour any substance that laces its path. Antithetical to all forms of matter and energy, and considered to be an expression of the void between planes, the null elemental is a creature devoid of any innate elemental substance. Because the known multiverse is made up almost entirely out of substance wrought from a combination of elements and positive and negative energy, whenever a null elemental comes in contact with such matter and energy, it is instantly nullified. Even the luminosity of nearby light sources is drawn into a null elemental's body, resulting in a shape that consists out of some form of jet-black anti-matter, curdling with an utterdark smoke that constantly draws inward. As such, a null elemental is considered to be the antithesis to ordinary elementals, and is occasionally classified under the monikers 'nihilus elemental' or 'antimental'. Null elementals come in different sizes, but no one has been able to rightly ascertain the mass of the substance from which such a creature is created. The general consensus regarding these rarely occurring natural formations of anti-reality is that they have a negative mass. Null elementals don't speak. Combat When a null elemental is provoked into a fight, its general range of tactics is to use its nullification property on anything that would present a threat. (Ex): A null elemental is naturally immune to all energy types (acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic). (Ex): At will as a standard action, a null elemental can alter the directional properties of gravity in its close surroundings for one round. When it uses this ability, it instills a selective gravity trait that seeks to pull everything within a certain radius towards the null elemental's form. This ability allows a Will saving throw to resist (see Table: Null Elemental Sizes above). The save DC is Constitution-based. If the null elemental wishes to persist its gravity well for more than one round, it needs to spend a new standard action every round. Creatures and objects affected by the gravity well 'fall' towards the null elemental, stopping in squares adjacent to it and effectively touching it, unless they have the ability to fly or otherwise alter their movements in the air to escape the gravity well. Creatures take no falling damage for being drawn towards a null elemental. (Ex): A null elemental attempts to nullify anything that touches it. Creature's hit by its slam attack, objects touched, as well as creatures or objects that hit or touch a null elemental in battle are dealt damage as per Table: Null Elemental Sizes above. This damage is considered typeless, and is not reduced by any sort of damage reduction or energy resistance. Although unattended objects and non-magical attended objects cannot save against this effect, creatures or magic items are allowed a Fortitude save to resist most of the damage dealt. Even at success, 1d6 of every 5d6 points of damage dealt by the nullify ability remains. The save DC is Constitution-based. A creature or object reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by a null elemental's nullification is drawn into its negative space and forever lost. Only the intervention of a deity or a wish spell cast within 1 day per caster level can return to life or restore a creature or object nullified by a null elemental. A null elemental can destroy wards of force energy just by touching them. Against effects such as a wall of force, forcecage and similar spells, the nullification ability functions like a disintegrate spell. (Ex): Even when not using its gravity well ability, a null elemental subconsciously seeks to draw matter and energy into its space, including the effects of spells or spell-like abilities. Any targeted spells or spell-like effects with a duration other than Instantaneous last only one round when used against a null elemental. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster